La esperanza difícilmente se pierde
by Neikochii
Summary: Tadase muere y Amu queda destrozada. Ikuto, que es hermano de Tadase no se ha fijado en ella. Pero después de salvarla, descubre un sentimiento nuevo hacia ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí estoy yo con otro fic, esta vez es mío completamente. Ahí les dejo las aclaraciones:**

**Ikuto es/era hermano de Tadase realmente pero nunca se ha fijado en Amu (La conoce pero**

**no le hecha cuenta)**

**Utau, en cambio es la mejor amiga de Amu y también hermana de Tadase.**

**Ami: 9**

**Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya y Utau: 15**

**Kuukai: 16**

**Ikuto: 17**

Era un día lluvioso y oscuro, en un cementerio, varias sombras se encontraban alrededor de una

lápida en la que ponía: _Hotori Tadase_. A su lado, los pedazos de un huevo grisáceo esparcidos por

el suelo recogían las lágrimas de una pequeña pelirrosa que llora desconsoladamente:

"_Hoy, exactamente hoy, iba a decirle que le amaba, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"_

Todos los allí presentes se encontraban destrozados por la pérdida de su buen amigo rubio. Nada,

ni nadie lo devolvería a la vida. Algunos maldecían a aquel estúpido conductor que cogió su auto

estando borracho. Él no había muerto pero se había llevado muy buenos momentos de la infancia

de los chicos, pero sobre todo de Amu. Ella, a sus quince años de edad tenía que soportar la muerte

de su amor.

**(Amu Pov)**

No podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, tenía el corazón destrozado, nadie podría llenar el vacío

que Tadase me había dejado. Yo seguía de rodillas en el suelo sin saber que hacer. De repente

escuché la voz de mi amiga Rima.

-Amu, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya, lo siento mucho-dijo apenada por mí.

-No te preocupes, se pueden ir todos si desean, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más.-Dije tratando de

sonar convincente.

-Amu, te tendrías que ir ya a tu casa, puedes enfriarte y enfermar.-Dijo Nagihiko.

-Por favor, déjenme sola.-

Todos se fueron poco a poco. También Utau e Ikuto, me dijeron que luego volverían por que tenían

que ir a buscar a sus charas. Yo seguí llorando y llorando, no tenía a nadie más que a mis charas y

a mi hermanita. Mis padres habían muerto dejándonos solas, pero con la casa y la herencia.

Recordé que estaban también en ese cementerio y fui a verlos. Cada nicho me hacía recordar toda

mi tristeza, sólo Tadase me podía dar el cariño necesario y ahora estaba con todos ellos. No

aguantaba más. Tenía ganas de morir al igual que ellos, después de la noticia de Tadase pensé en

suicidarme un par de veces, pero la cobardía y la idea de dejar a mi hermana sola me horrorizaban

y me animaban a dar vuelta atrás. No pude, no llegué a la lápida de mis padres gracias a aquellos

malos recuerdos. No me importaba, regresé a la tumba de Tadase y me senté para intentar

calmarme y quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza. Mis charas intentaban animarme:

-Gambare Amu-chan- Decía Ran.-

-Lo siento, tú puedes Amu.- Replicó Mikki.

-Tadase-kun era muy buena persona, es una lástima- Argumentaba Suu.

-Amu- Solo eso salió de los labios de Dia.- Se que algo muy bueno te va a pasar, tu vida va a

cambiar mucho- Finalizó.

-Ojalá-Llegué a decir.

Dia sonrió.

-Tú sólo cree en el mañana y en ti.

Estaba un poco mejor, pero me comencé a sentir mareada, llegué a un extremo en el que todo se

veía nublado y finalmente; negro. Todo era oscuridad. A lo mejor se había cumplido mi deseo y

estaba muerta. Escuchaba las voces desesperadas de mis charas y mi propio corazón. Dejé de oír

y creo, que por un momento, de respirar, caí inconsciente.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Me encontraba en la floristería comprando algunas flores para Tadase con Utau, entonces recordé

a aquella chica, Amu creo que se llamaba, ella se había quedado allí en el cementerio llorando

por mi hermano y entonces, le pregunté a Utau:

-Utau, esa chica, Amu, ¿por qué estaba así? Es decir, todos estábamos tristes pero ella era la que

más.-

-Ikuto, Tadase amaba a Amu y según me contó ella también a él. Yo sabía que se le iba a declarar,

bueno no declarar sino decirle a Tadase que quería ser su novia.-

-¿Tadase ya le había preguntado antes?-

-Pues sí pero no se que pasó que ella le dijo que le dejara pensárselo.-

-Hmp-

-¿Que pasa? ¿No será que te gusta Amu no?-

-Bah, las niñas como tu, siempre os inventáis esas cosas.-

-Lo que tu digas. Ikuto, yo me tengo que ir ya.-

-¿A donde?-

-Rima y yo vamos a hacer una pijamada.-

-Pero si hoy estamos de luto.-

-Lo sé, ¿Podrías ir hoy al cementerio a llevarle las flores a Tadase y asegurarte de que Amu está

bien?

-Vaaale.-

Salimos de la dichosa floristería y vi que Utau se iba en dirección a casa de Rima, yo fui al

cementerio muy rápido por que me daba muy mala espina aquella situación y si le pasaba algo a

Amu yo sería el responsable además de que me sentiría fatal. Llegué corriendo y me encontré lo

que menos quería ver: Amu estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y sus charas estaban llorando

a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

-Amu-chan se desplomó y lleva así 15 minutos.- Dijo la chara azul.

-¿Tanto? Por Kami, tengo que llevarla a un hospital.-

-No hace falta tanto.-Dijo su chara amarilla-Sólo llévala a tu casa.-

En ese momento me alivié de saber que mis padres estaban de gira (Mi padre, mi madre estaba con

él) Hice cambio de personalidad con Yoru y me la llevé en brazos. Ojalá Utau esté en casa de Rima

y no me vea con Amu. Llegué y no había nadie, menos mal, la tumbé en mi cama y le puse un paño

bien frío y húmedo en la frente ya que tenía fiebre. Prefería que ella misma se duchara cuando

despertara.

**HOLA!**

**Si! Aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic, Tadase muerto! Jejejeje, me costó mucho escribir**

**gran parte del principio pero cuando una se pone sentimental...**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews plis.**

**CHAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Amu Pov)**

Me desperté y sentí la frente húmeda, y como no, la ropa mojada. Sólo recuerdo haberme

desmayado al lado de la tumba de Tadase. Nada más, pero ahora estaba en una habitación, que no

era la mía, sino más masculina. Las paredes eran celestes y los muebles blancos, la cama tenía la

colcha en blanca y azul oscuro. Desde abajo se escuchaba como un violín así que me salí de la

habitación y bajé hasta donde se escuchaba el sonido. Llegué a una puerta en la que se leía: Sala

de Música. Entré ya que la puerta estaba medio abierta. De pronto el sonido cesó e Ikuto dejó el

violín en su funda. Se acercó a mi y me dijo:

-Veo que ya estás mejor...-

-Pues si, eso creo ¿Donde estamos?.-

-Está claro ¿no? En mi casa.-

-Ah,vale.-

Se acercó mucho más a mí, su cara estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Creía que me iba a besar

pero en ese momento, puso su mano en mi frente.

-Todavía estás caliente, baka.-

-¿Por qué baka?.-

-Por que te dijimos que te fueras y tu, nada, ni caso.-

-Pero es que quería quedarme un poco más.-

-Hmp, pero estaba lloviendo.-

-¿Y qué?-

-Pues que te has enfriado y has cogido fiebre. Será mejor que te des un baño.-

-Si, claro ¿Y mi ropa que?-

-Pues te dejo algo de Utau y ya luego te acuestas aquí **(N/A:en el cuarto de Utau no piensen mal)**

-No puedo, no quiero dejar a mi hermanita sola, es tarde y seguro que está preocupada-Miré mi

celular y vi 5 llamadas perdidas.-¿Ves?-Dije mostrándoselo a Ikuto.

-Vale, pero yo te acompaño a tu casa.-

-No hace falta.-

-No te creo, aún está lloviendo y tienes fiebre.-

-Pues entonces, vamos.-

Salimos de la casa de Ikuto y nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa. Yo estaba un poco sonrojada, Ikuto me

había dejado en su cama y se había preocupado por mí, además es muy guapo ¿Pero, que estoy

diciendo? Se acaba de morir mi amor, no puedo ir pensando en otro chico y mucho menos en su

hermano...¿Que me pasa? Mis labios se movieron solos y no pude decir otra cosa que:

-Gracias.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por cuidarme.-

-No es nada, si te hubiera pasado algo yo sería el responsable.-

-Ahh, ¿Y Utau?-

-Se fue a una pijamada con Rima.-

-Que cosas tienen ¬¬U-

-Ja ja ja ja.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, sólo que eres muy graciosa.-

-Neko-baka.-

-Torpe.-

-Tonto.-

-Linda-

-¿Que?-

-Ja ja ja ja, mira que llegas a ser inocente.-

-Fuuf. Te odio.-

-¿En serio?-

-No Ja ja ja, luego me dices inocente a mi.-

-Hmp.-

-Aquí es.-

-Ah, vale. Pues en ese caso, buenas noches.-

Me iba a dar la vuelta pero Ikuto, en un movimiento rápido, me abrazó, no se por qué, pero se

sentía muy bien, ese abrazo estaba lleno de amor y cariño, y yo, me dejé llevar. Poco a poco le fui

correspondiendo, hasta que me susurró:

-No llores más, mi niña, te aseguro que no permitiré que lo pases mal.-Me besó en la frente y

desapareció.-

Entré en mi casa y vi a Ami en el sofá, con el celular en las manos.

-Ami, siento haberme tardado tanto.-

-¡oneesan! No me vuelvas a hacer esto.-

-Perdóname, es que tuve que hacer unas co..-

-Se que estabas en el entierro de Tadase.-

-Ah, vale. Vamos a dormir.-

Llegué a mi cuarto y me metí en mi cama, todo lo que me estaba sucediendo era muy extraño.

Primero perdía a Tadase.

Luego pienso en Ikuto.

Y encima Ikuto me abraza y me dice eso.

¿Y que más? Dia me dijo que todo se iba a mejorar, pero no se en que sentido. Ikuto nunca se ha

fijado en mí y no creo que lo haga ahora. Será mejor que duerma y mañana lo piense bien.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

¿Por qué había hecho eso? A mí Amu no me gusta...o si, Utau siempre tiene razón, no se que hacer,

esa niña me hace sentir lo que nunca nadie ha conseguido. Estoy muy confundido. Llamaron a mi

móvil. Y hablando de la reina de Roma, Utau.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Como está Amu?-_

_-Ehh, muy bien.-_

_-Ikuto, se cuando mientes.-_

_-Pues, me la encontré desmayada y la llevé a casa, se despertó y la acompañé a su casa.-_

_-Así se hace Don Juan.-_

_-¿Otra vez te lo tengo que decir? No me gusta Amu.-_

_-Que sí, que sí, te creo. Buenas noches.-_

Ufff, Utau si que era molesta. Me acosté y quedé dormido en cinco minutos. Pero muy preocupado

por mi Amu ¿Qué? ¿MI Amu? Estoy muy mal...

**HOLA!**

**¿Ikuto se ha fijado en Amu? Normal porque es un Amuto y si esto no pasara en un Amuto no**

**sería un Amuto y si no fuera un Amuto sería un Tadamu Noooo!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Gabriela-Lua: La verdad es que si Tsugumu se muere no hay diversión pero...si estuviera**

**vivo, Amu ya se hubiera suicidado y eso es peor.**

**MAYU-CHAN**

**X-Yunkino-Dark-X: Jejeje Kimyko no es mala, al contrario tiene razón.**

**Milee Ayleen**

**Y a MOE y AnAkE. AmAi que me han dado las felicitaciones por el msn ^^**

**CHAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Amu Pov)**

Me desperté muy temprano gracias a los gritos de mi hermana, que, no se porqué había venido a

mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ami?-

-Estaba buscando a los charas.-

-Hay que ver, son las-miré mi reloj- ¿Once y media?

-Pues sí, res una dormilona de cuidado-

-¿Y tu desde cuándo estás despierta?-

-Desde las ocho...-

-¿Por qué tan temprano?-

-Jeje, Casi se me olvida, me había llamado Yuki y me había dicho que si quería ir a una pijamada

en su casa.-

"_Bien. Primero Utau que me deja sola con Ikuto y luego tu, pequeña traidora. Podría haberme _

_quedado a dormir en casa de Ikuto y no quise dejarte sola...¿Pero? ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

_Por Kami...esto va mal"_

-¿Y...que me dices?-

-Ummm- Ya iba a empezar a hacer un puchero y como buena hermana que soy-Vale.-

-Te quiero!-

-Ya, para, basta, eres una pegajosa.-

-Jeje, bueno, pues... Ayúdame a hacer la maleta.-

Yo y mis charas nos pusimos a buscar todo lo que Ami decía. Entre todas esas cosas se encontraban

-El señor osito gangoso.

-Cinco cepillos del pelo.

-Diez muñecas.

-El armario de las muñecas con muuuuchos conjuntos (xP)

-Maquillaje ¬¬U

-Cartas del tarot -_-U

-La consola.

**-**Ami, ¿Para que quieres todo esto?.-

-Pues para jugar, es que o si no, me aburro.-

-Emmm, vale ^^U-

-Bueno, solo falta la ropa.-

-De eso nos encargaremos luego, ahora vamos a comer.-

Comimos hamburguesas que preparé, ya que era la comida preferida de Ami. Y le dije que

durmiera un poco porque o si no, no aguantaría en casa de Yuki. Mientras ella dormía, yo hacía mi

tarea hasta que una llamada de móvil me distrajo:

_-¿Diga?-_

_-Hola, Amu.-_

_-Utau, ¿Que querías?-_

_-Pues preguntarte como estás ¿Estás mejor?-_

_-¿De qué? ¿Que quieres decir?.-_

_-Ikuto me contó que te desmayaste en el cementerio y que él te cuidó hasta que despertaste.-_

_-Ahhh, eso, pues estoy mejor, gracias.-_

_-Estupendo, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?.-_

_-Pues si algo que hacer para ti es quedarse en casa aburrida, si, tengo algo que hacer.-_

_-Jejeje, pues ¿que te parece si quedamos en mi casa para dar una vuelta?_

_-Vale, ¿más o menos a que hora?-_

_-A las cuatro y media.-_

_-Ok-_

Miré mi reloj y eran las doy y media, desperté a Ami,le ayudé con el resto del equipaje y seguí con

la interminable tarea.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

-Ikuto, arréglate, o en todo caso ponte algo.-

-Utau, estás acostumbrada a verme en bóxers.-

-Yo si pero Amu no.-

-¿Qué? ¿Amu va a venir?-

-Si, le dije para ir a echar una vuelta.-

-Pues vale, muy bien para ti.-

-Moooo Ikuto, tu también vienes.-

-No.-

-Porfa.-

-No-

-Porfa-

-No.-

-Por..-

-Vaaaaale, niña déjame en paz!

-Pues, ya vete arreglando.-

-¿Pero a que hora quedaron?-

-A las cuatro y media.-

-Bah, son las cuatro y cuarto.-

-¡Vístete!-

-Si, señor.

Me vestí muy rápido y me quedé en el balcón para ver si llegaba Amu. Un rato después llegaba la

chica con sus charas y yo, par gastarle una bromilla, bajé a la calle y justo cuando iba a llamar a la

puerta, la abracé por detrás.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!.-

-Eres muy ruidosa.-

-Y tu un hentai idiota.-

-Y aún así te gusto ¿No?-

-¿Pero que estás diciendo?-

-No digas que no, porque ayer me correspondiste el abrazo.-

-Porque estaba triste.-

-Si y yo me llamo Andrés (**N/A: Sacado de un capítulo de los Simpson xD**.-

-Bueno pero en todo caso, tu me abrazaste!.-

-Hmp.-

-Así que te gusto yo a ti y no al contrario.-

-Estas muy equivocada.-

-No.-

-Vaya, vaya, los tortolitos, me lo podrían haber dicho y yo los dejaba solos.-

-Utau, ¿Que dices? A mi este hentai no me gusta para nada.-

-Uy, si que te gusto pillina.-

-Bakaaaaaa!.-

**(Amu Pov) **

Si, ese idiota si que me ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Pero con él me divertía y estaba cómoda.

Algo me pasa.

-Bueno, ¿y a dónde se supone que vamos a ir?.-Repliqué

-Ya lo verán- Dijo Utau.

**HOLA!**

**Ñañaña, van a dar un paseillo, pero ¿A donde? Bah, tampoco importa la verdad.**

**Bueno, creo que este va a ser el antepenúltimo capítulo. Se me olvidó decirles que el fic era **

**corto, no me quiero alargar tanto como en el de Los Sentimientos de Amu jeje.**

**A Ikuto lo estoy sacando más o menos como un "amigo"* mío que como es dos años mayor que yo y mis amigas siempre nos dice cosas como "Niña, déjame en paz" **

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Leoni Tao91**

**Aitniram**

**Hinamori luisa-chan**

**Mayu-chan**

***Cuando digo "Amigo mio" No piensen mal, lo que quiero decir es que nos llevamos mal.**

***2: A Ikuto lo pongo como él en una frase, por que aunque sea guapo y esté bien nadie es tan**

**sexy como Ikuto-sama**

**CHAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué dijimos Ikuto y yo.-

-Emmm, ¿Que os parece el centro comercial?

-No-Dijimos otra vez.

-¿Al parque?-

-No.

-¿Una cafetería?

-No.

-¿Y que os parece la playa?-Pregunté yo, pues las ideas de Utau ya estaban muy trilladas.

-Si, me gusta- Argumentó mi amiga rubia.

-Bah, como quieran.- Ikuto siempre igual.

-Ummm, pero tenemos que ir a por un bikini para bañarnos y tomar el sol ¿No Amu?-Dijo Utau

mientras miraba a Ikuto muy raro. Esa Utau siempre intentando unirme con Ikuto de la forma más

extraña posible-Y también el protector solar y el bronceador para ti, que estás muy blanca.

-Ehhh, no quiero ponerme morena. Blanca estoy mucho mejor.

-Pues a mí me gustarías más si estuvieras un poco bronceada-Me susurró Ikuto en el oído.

-Kyaaaaaaa! Utau! Nos vemos en 15 minutos.

Jejejeje- Vale.

Me alejé lo más rápido posible de ahí, cómo no, mi cara era un tomate maduro y seguramente se

podría cocinar en ella.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

-Hay que ver cómo eres-Me dijo Utau.

-¿Mmmm?

-Pues eso, te gusta Amu y no lo quieres reconocer.

-¿Enserio quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues sí, me gusta Amu.

-Pero si tu no le hacías ni caso.

-Lo sé, no le hacía ni caso hasta que la noté muy acaramelada con Tadase, entonces empecé a sentir

celos, y ya cuando la vi desmayada me pareció un verdadero ángel.

-Te la recomiendo, Amu es una buena chica.

-Jeee, gracias pero no le digas nada ¿Vale?

-Vale. Una pregunta ¿Por que me has dicho esto? Tu nunca me dices nada y mucho menos sobre

tus sentimientos.

-Lo hice por que esta tarde voy a hacer cosas que no son de amigos.

-Como le hagas algo anormal te mato.

-Niña, que yo no soy así.

-Claro, claro, cámbiate.

-A sus órdenes.

**(Amu Pov)**

Ainss! Ikuto siempre Igual! Y yo soy tan tonta que me enamoro de él, si ya está claro, me he

enamorado perdidamente de él, su sonrisa me cautiva y sus ojos me hipnotizan, sus cabellos me

incitan a acariciarlo y su aroma me convierte en una chica débil. Desperté de mi enajenación

mental y me puse el bikini. Con tantas tonterías ya llegaba tarde así que cogí mis cosas y salí a todo

correr de mi casa. En poco tiempo llegué y vi a Utau que le estaba regañando a Ikuto. Ella llevaba

un vestido rosa suelto. Iba muy linda. Fijé mi vista en Ikuto, otra vez me sonrojé, iba realmente

sexy, tenía un bañador negro y no traía camiseta, al notar mi sonrojo, Ikuto me sonrió y hasta creí

ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, mi maravillosa imaginación me estaba jugando muy malas

pasadas pero, me daba exactamente igual, podría estar una tarde con Ikuto, aunque también

estuviera Utau, no me importaba. Sin decir nada, con un solo gesto de Ikuto nos encaminamos

hacia la playa que estaba muy cerca, Utau y yo delante e Ikuto detrás metido en sus pensamientos

y ajeno a nosotras así que Utau decidió hacer una de las suyas.

-Amu, ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-¿Ehhh?

-A mí me lo puedes decir, como lo de Tadase, ya sabes que yo no diré nada.

-Está bien, me gusta un poco tu hermano pero creo que él sólo se preocupó por mí gracias a los

remordimientos.

-No, Ikuto no es así, además todo lo que te hace no creo que sean remordimientos.

-Pero puede ser sólo para jugar conmigo y mis sentimientos.

-Que no, Ikuto te quiere.

-¿Y tu que pruebas tienes de eso?

-Pues que me lo ha dicho él hoy mismo.

En ese momento Ikuto salió de su mundo y se metió en la conversación:

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?.

-Pues de que la baba de caracol es buenísima para la piel.-Dijo algo nerviosa Utau.

-¿Y quién te lo ha dicho hoy mismo?

-Rima, esta mañana.-Volvió a mentir.

-¿Y qué estaban hablando de mi?

-Pues yo había preguntado si tu te lo creías, como ella es tu hermana... y no lo entendió, se creyó

que era que si tu querías baba de eso y ha dicho que no.-A veces soy buena mintendo pero esta vez

no...

-Ah, estupendo, por que la baba de caracol es un asco.-¿Podría ser que Ikuto se lo estuviera

creyendo de verdad?

-Bueno, pues ya llegamos-Utau rompió ese ambiente de nerviosismo.

La playa estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie. Esa era la playa "Encantada" según la gente

pero ellos no se lo creían. Ya Utau y yo habiámos ido muchas veces juntas y también con Tadase.

Estiramos las toallas y pusimos la sombrilla, realmente hacía buen tiempo. Me quité el vestido

negro e Ikuto se quedó mirándome como cinco minutos más o menos, el bikini no era de los

mejores que tenía, en realidad, me lo había diseñado Mikki, pero creo que a Ikuto si que le había

gustado, me empiezo a creer un poco lo que Utau me ha dicho. Simplemente me acerqué a Ikuto

y le sonreí, del tirón, él giró la cara con las mejillas muy rojas. Cómo me gustaba este chico. Utau,

cómo no, tuvo que intervenir, pero con una cosa que me agradó mucho.

-¿Y que pasa? ¿Aquí no nos echamos crema o que?.

-Te la echo yo, Amu-Me dijo Ikuto sensualmente.

-Con una condición-Empecé a seguirle el juego.

-¿Cuál princesa?

-Que luego te la echo yo.

-Como quieras pervertida.

-Jee, tu has empezado.

-Y voy a empezar ahora también

Ikuto empezó a extenderme crema por todo el cuerpo: Empezó por los brazos y los hombros, luego

fue hacia el vientre, cual masajeaba cuidadosamente, luego fue a por la espalda y cuello, me dio

la vuelta suavemente y me echó un poco en la parte del escote, yo empecé a ponerme roja y

también él, pero me daba igual, ese contacto era delicioso. Terminó de esa zona y bajó hasta las

piernas, claro que se tenía que agachar:

-Ehhhh, Ikuto, que eso puedo yo sola.

-Me da igual, si te tengo que echar crema, te la echo bien.

-Vale.

Subió un poco y no pude creer lo que hacía, estaba acariciando mis nalgas, lenta y suavemente. Yo

sentí que me faltaba el aire no hice más que acercarme a él para conseguir oler su delicioso aroma.

Estaba disfrutando plenamente de ese momento. Sólo estábamos él y yo. Cuándo terminó me

alejé un poco y pude ver que tenía un gran bulto escondido tras su bañador, no lo podía creer.

Yo sólo corrí al agua y vi que Ikuto me seguía pero muy, muy rojo.

-Amu, lo siento mucho-Me dijo muy apenado.-Sé que has visto eso y que a lo mejor es la primera

vez pero...

-Ikuto, tranquilo, no me importa.

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero no sé, me ha extrañado mucho.

-¿Lo qué?

-Pues eso.

-Amu, no te tiene por qué extrañar, eres una persona muy linda y con un buen cuerpo y es muy

normal que a los chicos, sobre todo a los de mi edad les pase eso.

-Emm, vale.

La tarde pasó sin problemas y muy entretenida. El tiempo pasó volando y ya eran las siete así que

decidimos volver a casa. Ya cuándo estábamos en la casa de Ikuto.

-Bueno, pues me voy.-

-Adiós Amu, nos vemos mañana?

-No sé, estoy muy cansada.-

-Ah, pues ya si eso hablamos.

-Ok.

-Adiós, Amu- Sólo eso escuché de los labios de Ikuto.

Llegué a mi casa y como Ami no volvería hasta mañana decidí dormir, no tenía nada de hambre.

Me di un baño caliente durante más o menos media hora, meditando todo lo que había pasado. Me

salí del baño ya con mi pijama puesto y me fui a la cama pero en el balcón vi una sombra. Al

principio me asusté mucho pero luego la pude reconocer. Era Ikuto. Abrí el balcón y lo vi. Estaba

super sexy, con una sudadera negra y una camiseta azul por debajo, también traía unos vaqueros

negros.

-Amu-

-¿Que?

-¿Te parecería bien si mañana salimos?

-Utau, tu y yo?

-No, más bien Tú y Yo.-

-¿En serio?-

-Tanto como que me llamo Ikuto.-

-Bueno pues en ese caso vale.-

-Jeeee, mañana aquí a las cinco.-

-En mi puerta?

-No, en tu balcón.-

-Vale.-

-Pues buenas noches.-

-Hasta mañana- Sentí el impulso de besar a Ikuto, pero no en los labios (Una lástima) Si no en la

mejilla, pero pude sentir el roce de su piel en mis labios. Ikuto, después del beso me miró extrañado

pero luego sonrió y se marchó.

Ese día si que había sido bueno, me sentía muy nerviosa por lo de mañana. Estaba decidido, le iba

a confesar mis sentimientos a Ikuto. Creo que Utau tiene razón.

**HOLA!**

**Y Aquí el capi. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero estaba castigada y hoy me he podido**

**librar. El próximo será el último capítulo (Pero tampoco me echen mucha cuenta. A veces lo**

**digo y al final tiene cinco más jeje, pero eso es lo que está previsto)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

**LuNaR19**

**Leoni Tao91**

**Aitniram**

**Mayu-chan**

**Y a todas las demás, también a las que me leen pero no dejan reviews.**

**CHAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Amu Pov)**

Desperté muy temprano, las 7:00 a.m. La idea de declararme a Ikuto realmente me

había desvelado. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de decírselo y así, si lo que dice Utau

es cierto, me correspondería y tal vez pudiéramos casarnos, tener hijos, ser felices...

Hay, cuántas fantasías estúpidas tengo, seguro que me dirá y si pasa lo contrario,

me dejará por una perra sin sentido...Uffff, también soy bastante pesimista...Así no

se puede vivir! Me da igual...¿Eh? Mi celular...Mmmmm Ami!

_Amu! Se que te parecerá repentino pero...Me quedo 1 día + en casa de Yuki._

_No me digas nada xk no hay forma d k vuelva a casa...No me eches de -. Volveré _

_pronto jiji. P.D: No hagas cosas raras con aquel chico que e acompañó a casa el_

_otro día. Sí, te vi. Es muy guapo x cierto. ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno allá tú, yo vuelvo_

_mañana pero puede que vuelva hoy x la noche y si hago eso registraré tu cuarto x si_

_hay alguna cosa fuera de lo normal._

_Atte: Ami-chan! :) :D :P :3 :B_

Esta niña y sus tonterías...¿Cómo puede saber tanto sólo con 9 años? Eso de criarse

sin padres es muy malo...Pero por lo menos mi padre no me monta tantos dramas...

Sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, otra vez pensando en mis padres sin darme cuenta.

Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, me di cuenta de que ya eran las 1:00 p.m.

(**N/A:Llorona ¬¬U) **Bah, me voy a bañar.

-Amu-chan, ¿No tienes hambre?-Desuu-Me dijo Suu, siempre preocupándose por mi

salud y sobre todo mi alimentación.-No has comido en dos días – Desuu.-

-No, de verdad, no tengo nada de hambre.

-Amu-chan, no seas así, tienes que comer para tener mucha energía.-Dijo Ran.

-Bueno, está bien, comeré si es lo que desean.

-Muy bien, Amu, eso es lo que necesitas para que tu cita con Ikuto sea perfecta.-Día

lo sabía todo

-¿Queee? ¿Que están diciendo de una cita?

-Jeee, Amu-chan, creías que estábamos dormidas.-Mikki sacó su lado perverso.

-Pero...¿Qué dicen? Anda, déjenme en paz, si quieren que coma, no se metan en mis

asuntos.

-Te ayudo -Desuu?

-Si, gracias Suu.

Cociné un poco de arroz con curry, la verdad es que tenía que ir a comprar pero me

daba mucha pereza. Pensé en acostarme pero mis charas me estaban montando un

drama porque no quería ir a comprar. Hasta me hicieron una exposición sobre lo

importante que es comprar y tener mucha comida en casa. Para que me dejaran tuve

que hacer lo que me pedían así que me puse una camisa blanca con una falda negra,

unas sandalias y el pelo suelto. Y me encaminé hacia la tienda mas cercana que

estaba a dos calles de mi casa. Allí me encontré a mi amiga rubia, Utau.

-Hola, Amu!-

-Hola.-

-¿Hoy vas a una cita cierto?

-¿Q-Que?

-Siiii, a una cita con mi hermano.-

-Emmmm, si, tengo una cita con él. Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bah, le pregunté a Ikuto por qué se había ido después de ti y le chantajeé. Bueno, ya

sabes, cosas de hermana pequeñas.-

Recordé a Ami chantajeándome -Ehhh, sí me lo imagino.-

-Pues eso, y me lo contó todo :D.-

-Utau...-_-U

-Ummm, no te desesperes, te lo vas a pasar muy bien con Ikuto. Él ya se está

arreglando y está muy guapo!

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Estornudé. Esa Utau seguro que estaba hablando de mi y peor es si le está hablando

a Amu...Bah, voy a seguir.

**(Amu Pov)**

-Pues eso, que te arregles ya que son las cuatro.

-¿Queeeee? ¿Tan tarde?

-Eh? Por supuesto.

-Me voy. Adiós, Utau.-

Pagué todo lo que compré y me fui corriendo a casa. Miré la hora. Ahhhh! Las

cuatro y media! Entre la cola y que la cajera era súper lenta se me hizo muy tarde.

Además, como tuve que poner toda la compra en su sitio pasé todavía más tiempo.

Bueno, le pedí ayuda a Mikki que me dibujó un vestido negro con encajes en celeste

en las mangas y falda, unas bailarinas en celeste y un pequeño bolso del mismo color

de las bailarinas. El pelo me lo recogí en un moño despeinado adornado con un lazo

también celeste. Me encantaba, Mikki sabía los colores que le gustaban a Ikuto.

Bueno, me voy a poner un poco de brillo de labios.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Ya eran las cinco menos cuarto y yo tenía que terminar los últimos retoques como:

Cartera...Llaves...Celular...También estaba pensando en como estaría mi Amu.

Ummm, si...seguro que se verá como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo. La adoro

y esta misma tarde se lo diré. No creo que sienta lo mismo que yo pero de momento

he estado preparando el terreno para darle a saber que me gusta. No, no me gusta.

Le quiero. Bajé tranquilamente la escalera y pude ver que Utau no estaba, ella me

dijo algo sobre...creo que Souma Kuukai bah, no lo sé pero me da exactamente igual.

Salí a la calle y casi corriendo llegué hasta la de Amu. Me subí muy rápido al balcón

y me asusté un poco: Ella estaba apoyada en el barandal y muy sonrojada me estaba

sonriendo. Yo noté que del tirón me ruborizé y ella me miró sorprendida pero me

saludó con dos besos en la mejilla.

-Hola-Dijo ella, su voz era tan suave y dulce que me cautivaba.

-Ehhh, hola.-Tonto, tonto, tonto, eso era yo, un verdadero tonto que se queda

pasmado por cuatro letras y una sonrisa.

-Jijiji- Ella soltó una leve risita, seguro que era por verme así.

-¿Que?-

-Nada, sólo que te ves muy gracioso.-

-Ahora que lo dices, estás muy guapa.-Por fin empezaba a recuperarme.

-Pues tu también...Ikuto.-

-No, lo digo enserio, pareces una verdadera princesa-Le dije susurrándole en el oído

de una forma muy sensual.

-¡Cállate! Uffff, vámonos por favor.

-Como quieras.-

La cogí en brazos como a una niña pequeña y la bajé del balcón.

-También podríamos haber utilizado las escaleras.-

-Pero a mi me gusta más de esta forma.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que así puedo tocarte sin que te extrañes demasiado y también puedo olerte el

cabello además de que puedo ver tu precioso rostro sonrojado.-

-¿Que?-Amu se sorprendió mucho, la verdad es que me fui de la lengua.

-Pues eso.-

-Vale.- Por una vez me hizo gracia, je je, estaba tan roja je je me encantaba.

-Bueno, pequeña cerecita, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Emm, bueno pues hoy me gustaría ir al parque a tomar aire fresco, ah y lo de

cerecita te lo guardas- Ahora, debía admitir que a veces daba mucho miedo.

-Bueno, tranquilízate, ya vamos al parque, venga, tranquila, inspira, respira.

-Jajajajaja, Ikuto enserio, eres muy divertido.-

-Je je pues tu no te quedas corta.-

Llegamos al parque en un momento, y Amu se sentó en un banco bajo un árbol de

cerezo. Ya las últimas flores caían pues estábamos al comienzo del otoño. Ella puso

la cabeza en el respaldo del banco para dejar que el aire le acariciara y como no, yo

sentí que me subían los colores otra vez, hay por Kami, esa chica era maravillosa.

-Amu, ¿Quieres un helado?-

-No, gracias.-

-Amu, estás muy rara ¿Te encuentra bien?

-Pues ahora que lo dices no mucho pero no voy a estropear una cita y mucho menos

contigo por culpa de que me duele la cabeza.-

-Porque tú lo digas, vamos, te llevaré a casa.-

En ese momento Amu me abrazó muy, muy fuerte, parecía que no quería que me

despegara de ella.

-No, por favor Ikuto. Quiero estar contigo.- Dijo todavía abrazada a mi.-

-Amu...

-Ikuto. Por favor-Dijo ya al borde del llanto.-La besé en la frente y se calmó un poco.

-Mira Amu, ¿Que te parece si te llevo a casa...

-No.-

-Amu, escúchame, te llevo a casa y me quedo allí contigo.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si...¿Sabes?, Yo tampoco tengo ganas de terminar esta cita, quiero quedarme más

contigo.-

-Ikuto...

**(Amu Pov)**

Eso me gustó mucho, Ikuto quería estar conmigo, no se quería separar de mi pero,

en realidad yo tampoco me quería separar de él. Fuimos hasta mi casa

**ABRAZADOS **Ya que yo quería seguir estando muy cerca suya. Él me subió hasta

el balcón y, tranquilamente se sentó en mi cama conmigo encima.

-Ya, Ikuto, bájame.-

-No quiero.-

-Moooooo, Ikuto.-

-Si te bajo es para irme.-

-Nooooo.-

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato hasta que era la hora de cenar. A mí todavía me

dolía la cabeza e Ikuto lo notó así que él quiso hacer la cena. Un rato después me la

trajo en una bandejita hasta mi cama. Se lo agradecí y empecé a comer. El también

comía de la suya y estaba de más decir que sabía a gloria. Ikuto era muy buen

cocinero. Ya eran las diez de la noche e Ikuto se quería ir. Pobre de mi soy una

cobarde. No, no me voy a rendir tan fácilemnte.

-Ikuto, espera.-

-¿Mmmm?-Se le notaba un poco apenado.

-¿Puedes sentarte aquí un momento?-

-Sí.-

Se sentó en mi cama y a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía que decir

pero al final me salieron las palabras.

-Ehhh, ¿A ti quien te gusta?.-

-¿A mí?- Me preguntó un poco extrañado, yo sólo asentí.

-Pues una chica muy especial que antes ni la tenía en cuenta. Pero, ahora la quiero

con toda mi alma

-Ahhh, vale.-Dije yo muy triste...

-Y esa chica...-

-¿Eh?

-Eres tú, Hinamori Amu, te Amo.

-¿Que? De repente sentí que era la chica más afortunada del mundo. Cuándo pude

reaccionar, Ikuto ya se estaba acercando a mi, yo sólo le cedí y unimos nuestros

labios en un tierno beso, mi primer beso, el más magnífico beso de todos, el que

nunca se olvida y el que nunca olvidaré, el beso de mi amor verdadero. Ikuto, en un

intento de profundizarlo más, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, acariciándola

suavemente, eso era la gloria. Pero el aire se nos acabó y nos separamos. Yo estaba

muy roja e Ikuto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa que me cautivó

y sus ojos, azules como dos zafiros me miraban intensamente. Aquellos ojos que me

hipnotizaron. El se levantó y se dirigió al balcón pero antes de que saltara, me

susurró en el oído:

-Gracias.-

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.-

-No, Ikuto, gracias a ti.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser como eres.-

Ikuto se fue hacia su casa y yo me encerré en mi cuarto para llorar, llorar de felicidad

El chico de mis sueños siempre ha estado ahí y yo no me he dado cuenta. Pero es

verdad lo que me decía mi madre:

**La esperanza difícilmente se pierde**

_**FIN**_

**HOLA!**

**Y aquí termina el fic**

**Me da mucha pena pero bueno es sólo un fic**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**_

_**GABRIELA-LUA**_

_**MAYU-CHAN**_

_**X-YUKINO-DARK-X**_

_**MILEE AYLEEN**_

_**LEONI TAO91**_

_**AITNIRAM**_

_**HINAMORI LUISA-CHAN**_

_**ANAKE . AMAI**_

_**LUNAR19**_

_**Y A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN LEÍDO PERO NO HANDEJADO REVIEWS.**_

_**TAMBIÉN A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS TANTO**_

_**EN HISTORIA COMO EN AUTOR.**_

_**USTEDES ME HAN INSPIRADO.**_

_**LAS QUIERO.**_

_**Y SÍ, HAY UN EPÍLOGO.**_

_**PERO SÓLO POR QUE LAS QUIERO**_

**CHAO! (No, mejor un hasta pronto :D)**


	6. Epílogo

Amu era una chica feliz, ya con 20 años, muy bella. Disfrutaba de su juventud, a pesar de estar

casada, con Ikuto, que, según ella, era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. También tenía que

recordar a su amiga Rima, siempre inseparable de ella aunque estuviera embarazada, sí, de Nagi.

Y cómo no a Utau, la autora del "Crimen". La que la quiso unir desde el principio con Ikuto. Ahora

ella estaba, seguramente viajando hacia Hawaii, donde sería su luna de miel con Kuukai. Yaya, por

su parte, estaba muy feliz con Kairi. Amu sabía que Yaya también estaba enamorada de Tadase,

pero, que como ella, lo supo afrontar. Y Ami, Ami se había convertido en una modelo, todavía no

muy famosa, pero había salido en varias portadas de revistas nacionales y en algunas a nivel

internacional. Ella compartía piso con un chico llamado Naoki en Osaka. Se suponía que no se

aguantaban, pero poco a poco Ami se fue enamorando de él y viceversa. Todos tenían sus felices

vidas, todos habían construido su futuro, junto con la persona a la que amaban. Amu estaba

estudiando bellas artes en una universidad superior. Era muy mala en los estudios, Pero muy buena

dibujando. Ikuto a sus 24 años seguía estudiando solfeo en el más prestigioso conservatorio de todo Japón. Era un violinista conocido en gran parte de Asia y también un buen cantante pero esas dotes de canto las dejaba sólo para él y para Amu.

**(Amu Pov)**

Había acabado mis clases por hoy y mi amiga Rikka me seguía.

-Amu! Espera!-Dijo con su vocecilla aguda y corriendo como buena chica hiperactiva que era.

Tenía 19 años pero seguía con esa actitud típica de los niños de 10.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Rikka?-

-Tengo el día libre. ¿Te parece bien ir a tomar un café?

-¿Un café?- Miré la hora en mi reloj, todavía las cuatro de la tarde, e Ikuto no salía hasta las cinco y

media.-Bueno, así me relajo un poco.

-Vámonos!

Nos fuimos corriendo, claro que, yo, arrastrada por Rikka. Me hacía mucha gracia esta chica.

Además de que siempre estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba. Ella era un año menor pero, gracias a

su creatividad y a que había muchas plazas libres ya que la carrera de artes era muy rara en la "uni"

pudo entrar en tercero después de pasar primero. En realidad, en mi clase habían 10 chicos y sólo

5 chicas contándome a mi y claro, las cuatro restantes eran mis amigas: Misaki, Kotoko, Ai y

Rikka. Todos los chicos nos ponían motes raros:

Misaki = Kaichou, ya que era la presidenta del consejo de la clase.

Kotoko =Enamorada loca. Gracias a su repentina obsesión por Irie, un chico de la clase.

Ai = Jigoku Shoujo. Su pelo negro larguísimo y sus ojos teñidos de un rojo sangre le dan un

aspecto de niña diabólica pero yo pienso que es muy bella.

Rikka = NHS: Niña Hiperactiva Sobresaliente. Ya saben por qué.

Amu (Osea, Yo) = Chicle fresa. Está de más decirlo.

Pero nosotras también teníamos motes especiales para ellos. Je je je

Rikka me arrastró un poco más y llegamos al "Café" Por Kami, me había olvidado de que había

reunión de chicas hoy. Allí estaban Kotoko, Ai y Misaki. Esta hora iba a ser larga.

Ah, se me olvidaba que ellas no tenían charas y si las tenían de todas formas no podría verlas, pues,

al cumplir los 18 mis charas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? Tengo algo que hacer. -Dijo Ai, eran sus primeras palabras en todo el día.

Ella siempre era muy callada y la mayoría de las veces tenía una expresión neutral, como sin

sentimientos.

-Si, yo tengo mucho papeleo que arreglar.-Misaki siempre entretenida en mantener a los chicos a

raya y en el papeleo de la clase.

-Pues se esperan un poco por que hoy hay...¡SÚPER REUNIÓN PARA HABLAR DE LOS

CHICOS!-Emmm, Kotoko, no se entera de que Irie no quiere nada con ella ¬¬U pero ella

siempre quería saber quien nos gustaba. Seguro que había planeado algo con Rikka, que nunca

dice que no una propuesta.-Pues bien, primero tu, Amu, que ya sabemos tu respuesta.

-Ya saben que yo estoy casada con Ikuto, lo amo a él y a nadie más.

-Mmmm, ¡Qué envidia! Tu en sólo cinco días conseguiste la atención de Ikuto y solo bastaron

cinco años más para que te pidiera matrimonio.

-¡Oye! Que yo antes de eso lo pasé muy mal. Casi me muero en el cementerio.

-Calma, calma. Tampoco es para ponerse así. Bueno ¿y a ti Rikka?-

-Pues no se lo digan a nadie pero a mi me gusta un poco Hikaru.-Dijo un poco avergonzada.

-¿Quéeeeeeeee?-Gritamos todas menos Ai.

-Si.-

-¿Y a ti, Misaki?-

-Pues la verdad es que me llama algo la atención Usui.

-Se notaba.-Por fin Ai musitó dos palabras.

-Si, si, es verdad.-

-Ejem, Ai.-Todas pusimos caras maliciosas, pues siempre habíamos querido saber quien le gustaba

a aquella muchacha que casi siempre parecía ausente del mundo y de cualquier chico.

-No les interesa- Dijo antes de tomar un poco de su refresco. Balde de agua fresquita. Cómo no, no

tenía ni la más mínima intención de contarnos nada.

-Venga, no seas así, si que nos interesa.-Dijo Kotoko, siempre decidida a salvarnos.

-Muy bien, pues entonces cojan esto-Nos dio un pequeño muñeco de paja con un cordel rojo atado

al cuello-Si tiran de la cuerda habréis firmado un pacto conmigo, yo os diré quien me gusta, pero

si se les ocurre decirle esto a alguien...Mejor no lo digo ¿Entendido?.-Ahí me dio mucho miedo.

Les iba a decir que no lo hicieran pero fue tarde, ya la cotilla de Kotoko había tirado.-Pues bien,

me gusta Ren.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿En serio?.

-Si, es un compañero de trabajos que tengo por ahí.

-Ahhh, bueno-Miré mi reloj.-Chicas, me tengo que ir, voy a buscar a Ikuto.

-Pues bye!-Dijo Kotoko.

-¡Espera Amu!-Ai me sorprendió.-Yo voy contigo.

Ai se vino conmigo hasta el conservatorio ya que su hermanita Kikaru estaba en una escuela

cercana al susodicho lugar.

-Emm, Ai ¿Es cierto eso del muñeco?

Ai se empezó a reir. Primero con risitas aguantadas y luego con sonoras carcajadas y risotadas.

-Para nada, es sólo para que Kotoko no se vaya de la lengua. Mira que llegas a ser ingenua.

-Es que me diste hasta miedo.-

-Ya, pero bueno, gracias a que soy capaz de aguantar mis risas, nadie se dio cuenta.

-No olvides tu expresión.

-Jeee, si bueno, no importa. Aquí me voy. Adiós.

-Adiós.-

Menos mal que aclaramos las dudad porque Ai, de verdad me estaba dando mucho miedo. Llegué a

la puerta del conservatorio y me encontré a todos los chicos de mi clase.

-Hola chicos!.-

-Hola Chicle Fresa.-Dijo Usui.

-Jee, dejénse de tonterías.

-Si, si, bueno ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Irie, tan frío como siempre.

-Cómo si no lo supieran, vengo a esperar a Ikuto.

-Niña, pareces una adolescente de 15 años enamorada.

-Es que Ikuto es mi esposo.

Estaba sintiendo como si alguien faltara en ese grupo, si, el chico que siempre estaba de nuestra

parte, Ren.

-¿Y Ren?-

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fu hacia aquella escuela.-Intervino Hikaru.

"_Bien, Ai, yo sabía que tu también le gustabas a él."_

-Pues en ese caso, me quedaré un poco más con vosotros.-

-Bah, como quieras Chicle Fresa- Ese Usui me las iba a pagar. Por Kami, cuando más lo

necesitaba, Ren no estaba ahí pero bueno, tenía que pensar en Ai. Un mensaje me llegó:

_Amu, querida, ¿Dónde estás?_

_Te fuiste sin decir nada jolín._

_Ah,ibas al conservatorio ¿no?_

_Bah, no imxta. Contesta que me aburro._

_Atte:Rikka-chan._

Un mensaje digno de una chica aburrida, pero bueno, le seguí el juego:

_Rikka, sty en el coserv._

_Y stán todos los chicos akí._

_Venid rápido._

_Atte: Tsukyomi Amu._

Yeah!, nunca me cansaría de escribir ese nombre, Tsukyomi Amu. Deduje que el mensaje ya le

había llegado a Rikka puesto que escuché un "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! proveniente de la

cafetería en la que estábamos. Kotoko nunca estaba tranquilita. Bah, daba igual. Lo importante era

que no me diera un ataque de risa más grande del que ya tenía al ver la cara que los chicos habían

puesto después de escuchar el grito de Kotoko. Pasado un minuto ya estaban las tres locas allí con

estrellitas en los ojos, bueno en realidad, Misaki, no. Pero no me importaba, ya era hora de que

saliera Ikuto. Dejé solas a las chicas y me fui hasta la puerta trasera. Allí estaba mi neko callejero.

Mi baka-hentai. Mi amor. Llegué corriendo y él me recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que tal te ha ido, pequeña?-

-Muy bien...-

-Otra vez tus amigas han hecho esa reunión ¿no?

-Pues si, son muy pesadas pero me divierto con ellas.-

-Ah, Utau me mandó un mensaje, dice que ya está en Hawaii y que es muy bonito. Así es ella.

-¿Y por qué no me lo ha mandado a mi?-

-¿Has olvidado como se pone tu maestro al escuchar el pitido de un mensaje?-

-Recordé la imagen de mi maestro gritando en la clase por que a Hikaru le mandaron un mensaje y

el lo leyó-Emmm, entiendo.-

-Jajajaja, deberías de haberte visto la cara jajajaja.-

-Baka-

-Bueno, ¿Que hacemos? ¿Comida en casa o en un restaurante?-

-Nah, no me apetece nada de eso.-

-¿Entonces?-

-¡Hamburguesería!-

-Como milady ordene.-

Nos fuimos en su coche hasta una hamburguesería cualquiera de una calle de por ahí lejos, pedimos

y empezamos a comer.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Me encantaba observar a Amu comer. Todavía la veía una niña pequeña pero lo cierto es que ya era

mayor y se demostraba en su cuerpo (Y había veces en las que parecía que era un poco más

madura)

-¿Y, cómo te ha ido hoy?-Preguntó mi niña.

-Pues ya sabes: Chicas persiguiéndome, preguntándome si de verdad estaba casado, que si la que

me espera todos los días en la puerta es mi hermanita o primita...cosas así.-

Pude ver que ardía en celos y rabia y también noté que la sangre le hervía, así que me acerqué a

ella y la tranquilicé con un beso.

-Pero ya sabes que yo respondí que eras mi esposa y que te amaba.-

-Ikuto, siempre igual, esas chicas son unas acosadoras.-

-Ni te lo imaginas.-

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a casa. Amu se fue a duchar y yo insistí en ducharme con ella

pero, nada, es tan inocente...Se terminó de duchar en un pispás y después iba yo. En poco tiempo

yo ya estaba en la cama al lado de Amu. Seguía sólo con la toalla, la verdad es que hacía calor.

Pero yo también estaba sólo en bóxers, bueno, da igual. Me empecé a acercar a ella pero parecía

que estaba ausente. Empecé a besarle el cuello y fui bajando hasta el pecho. Error. Amu me dio un

coscorrón. Dolió pero a cambio pude ver la cara sonrojada de mi pequeñina. Jeee, unca me cansaba

Me dio un cálido abrazo y yo simplemente lo endulcé con un besito. Ella no se despegó y al cuarto

de hora pude notar que estaba durmiendo. La verdad era: **Que me había casado con un ángel.**

**HOLA!**

**Y AQUÍ EL FIN DE VERDAD. LO SIENTO POR PONER TAN POCO AMUTO Y PENSAR**

**TANTO EN LAS AMIGAS DE AMU PERO ME ENCANTA HELL GIRL. LO AMENTO DE**

**VERDAD. TAMBIÉN ME FALTA LA INSPIRACIÓ POR QUE ESTOY EN PLAN "QUE **

**GANAS TENGO DE IR YA AL COLEGIO" NOOO, NO ME VEAN COMOA UN BICHO**

**RARO. LO QUE PASA ES QUE EN MI CLASE HAGO DE TODO MENOS TRABAJAR.**

**EN CLASE DE RELIGIÓN NOS DAN GRANIZADAS Y CARAMELOS Y NOS PONEMOS**

**A CANTAR :) BUENO, A LO QUE IBA, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. **

**LES COMPENSARÉ ESTA MONSTRUOSIDAD DE FIC CON OTRO UN POCO MEJOR.**

**PERO NO SE CUÁNDO.**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
